<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Go to You Like the First Snow by catboychishiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770458">I Will Go to You Like the First Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboychishiya/pseuds/catboychishiya'>catboychishiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iwaoi Songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Con Artist Oikawa Tooru, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pianist Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Temporarily Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboychishiya/pseuds/catboychishiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you want to kill yourself, you should try going to the other hotel down the block. It has a higher roof for you to jump off from."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>or </p><p>The story of how a con artist and pianist met on a hotel roof on a snowy winter night and how that encounter changed their lives forever.</p><p>(Inspired by the K Drama "Crash Landing on You" and Ailee's "I Will Go to You Like the First Snow")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iwaoi Songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Will Go to You Like the First Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written with the intent of going with Ailee's song "I Will Go to You Like the First Snow" so I would highly suggest you listen to it while reading! Also, you do not have to have any prior knowledge of "Crash Landing on You" to be able to understand this fanfic!</p><p>Just letting you also know that there are some switching POVs depending on the verse in the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Before I held you, I didn't know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>that the world I was in was this bright</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sat at the edge of the small hotel rooftop. His long legs were dangling off as his breath was visibly seen in the cold winter air. He didn't expect to be in the United States fleeing some powerful Japanese business executives that were wanting his head. Then again, he did scam one of them out of 800 million US dollars. The whole situation was really funny, he had so much money to throw it around but with the price of his life on the line. Oikawa leaned back and let his legs rock as his mind was occupied with thoughts of what his next move was. Trying to stay hidden in this vast country was far too boring and he was extremely lonely because he had no one he could trust here. All the men who helped him inside could easily betray him if his enemies offered them more money than he did. Today alone was so overwhelming, this morning on his way to get coffee in the hotel's cafe he had to hide behind a bell boy for 45 minutes from some familiar Japanese faces. Then he basically got his shoulder popped from his ex-fiance Daichi's "bodyguard". All he did was greet Daichi like an old friend because although Daichi never showed up on the day of their wedding, they weren't on </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>terms. He rubbed his right shoulder remembering how hard he got slammed by the grey-haired bodyguard against the elevator doors. It didn't exactly help Daichi's bodyguard excuse when Oikawa noticed the two of them went inside of the same hotel room and had only one key card. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to kill yourself, you should try going to the other hotel down the block. It has a higher roof for you to jump off from." a deep voice interrupted his thoughts. Oikawa's head turned around to see a muscular man with spiky dark brown hair leaning against the door entrance of the roof. His mouth gaped open in surprise because even in the dark night he could see that the man's eyes were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>green</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The only response he could muster out was an, "Excuse me?" The mysterious man walked up to where Oikawa was sitting and sat right next to him. His eyes curiously watched the man on his right wondering what he was doing outside. The man next to him didn't seem bothered with his staring and just continued to look at other tall lit-up buildings. The silence felt deafening to Oikawa and he felt the need to say something. "I'm not suicidal." he started saying, "I'm just sort of lost right now, I'm not sure what I'm doing right now. I thought some fresh air would help me gather my thoughts." All Oikawa got in return for a response was just a small hum. Oikawa turned his head to look at the same scenery that occupied the unknown man's attention. Silence fell between the two again. This time, Oikawa didn't try to break it. It was sort of nice to have another person's presence on this lonely cold night. Then after a while, the silence was broken again with the man saying, "My fiance found another person while I was away. Not that it matters anyway, I knew he never loved me." Oikawa's eyes widened at his confession and then asked,"Did you love him?" The man gave him the most heartbroken smile before announcing, "Yeah, I really did." This time Oikawa hummed in </span>
  <span>response before saying back, "I kind of understand what you're feeling. Two years ago, my ex-fiance randomly left me one day on the altar. It is kind of funny because I just saw him go into a hotel room with another dude earlier today." Surprisedly, the other man chuckled before replying, "What are the chances? I went inside my fiance's hotel room today to see another man there." Oikawa felt like it was a bit awkward to be discussing such intimate and personal details without at least knowing the other man’s name. “My name is Oikawa Tooru, I’m here on a business trip from Britain.” the brunette man introduced himself smiling. Despite the obvious topic change, it didn’t seem to bother the stranger next to him. “Iwaizumi Hajime.” was the response that he got. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sky began to snow and Oikawa could feel the snowflakes getting his grey fuzzy winter coat and black jeans damp. It was a bit funny but he reflected on that popular Korean ideology that watching the first snow with someone meant that you would stay with them for a long time. It was a silly thought but maybe Iwaizumi was his soulmate. He turned once more to the person next to him wondering if he was warm enough. Iwaizumi was in a pair of dark washed jeans, a plain grey sweatshirt, and a denim jacket wrapped over it. He could see his white sneakers pressed against the building as if they were trying to take shelter in the building's ledge. To be honest, the sight was pitiful but also beautiful. His cheeks were flushed red from the cold yet he stubbornly stayed outside with him. Iwaizumi’s hands were deep inside of his denim jacket’s pockets trying to gather warmth. Oikawa smiled as he began to untangle his long cream-colored scarf and placed it around the other’s neck. The green-eyed man looked at him with a confused look. Before he could say anything Oikawa stood up and said,” It’s obvious that you’re freezing out here and far too stubborn to do anything about it. I’ll see you some other time Iwa-chan.” Oikawa left the man behind without waiting for another response and all he could think about was how green the other man’s eyes were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I reached you with a small breath of life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a love that called out to me fearlessly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To Oikawa’s surprise, the mysterious stranger found him again. Oikawa was simply dining alone at the hotel’s cafe when he saw the spiky-haired man sit down in front of him. Suddenly, Oikawa felt undressed for their improvised date. He stared down at his blue light washed jeans that he paired with a cream-colored cashmere sweater along with his white sneakers. It was an okay outfit but compared to Iwaizumi’s white button-up, long grey trench coat, black pants, and black dress shoes he was very casual. The other man said nothing but take a sip out of, what seemed to be black coffee. Oikawa didn’t say anything in return and also took a sip out of his chai latte. “Your ex-fiance is currently seeing my fiance.” the man stated. before placing down his cup of </span>
  <span>coffee. The brunette man choked on his drink before coughing out,”W-what?” The green-eyed man seemed extremely focused on his drink as he explained,”I got my uncle to use his connections to look into some things. Found out my fiance’s partner looks a lot like a missing son of Karasuno Corporations and his ex-fiance suspiciously looks like you.” Oikawa didn’t know how to react to Iwaizumi. Who exactly was this man’s uncle to be able to look into Sugawara and Daichi’s personal information? He thought there weren't any photos of him online even during his engagement with Daichi. Iwaizumi’s eyes looked up at Oikawa as he stated with determination,”I been engaged to my stupid fiance for already 7 years. I want to at least try to make things work with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupidly, Oikawa blurted out,”I know a way for you to get your fiance all to yourself and how I can get Daichi back.” He really needed to control his mouth and stop with these impulsive plans. The con artist has </span>
  <em>
    <span>been </span>
  </em>
  <span>over Daichi but he was considering homewrecking a homewrecker’s relationship for a pretty eyed stranger. This sparked a small grin from the buffed man and he replied,” Well? Let’s hear your brilliant idea.” Oikawa was absolutely fucked by this man’s smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like it so much</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watching over you, my heart fluttering</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft piano music filled the air as Iwaizumi’s hands pressed on the keys. His hands were swiftly moving across different scales with ease. Oikawa stared at the pianist with awe in his eyes. Iwaizumi was dressed in a black satin suit with black dress shoes. His posture was straight and his eyes were closed as he played. Iwaizumi’s head would move and slightly sway as his left and right hands skipped around. The golden lights were focused on him the entire time he was performing and it glistens across the grand piano’s black glossy finish. Iwaizumi’s right foot pressed down on the pedals making the music more loud and dramatic. His hands were hitting the piano keys with more force and swiftly as he was doing a crescendo. There was a small gentle smile on Iwaizumi’s face as he continued to play and that made Oikawa’s heart skip a beat. This was where Iwaizumi belonged. This man didn’t belong to some cheating fiance or some con artist who was constantly in the midst of danger. He belonged on the stage, smiling and playing the piano. Oikawa closed his eyes as he leaned back into the maroon velvet seat. It was an impulse to come out to see Iwaizumi perform but he didn’t regret it at all. This entire time he wasn’t sure what drew him to want to follow or learn about the man. His eyes opened up once again and he was staring at the large shining chandelier that was hanging high above the audience. The notes started to become softer and slower. The song was ending soon so Oikawa reverted his sight back on the pianist. With Iwaizumi’s hand finally pressing down one final time, the audience began to stand up and cheer. Oikawa stood up as well and gave Iwaizumi a round of applause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>♡</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi has always hated talking with the audience after a performance. It would have been one thing if these people were being polite and keeping things short and sweet. However, these rich people felt the need to talk and drag the conversations for so long. He had to watch his mouth and be careful of his words or sponsorship could easily be lost. It didn’t help that these old white guys were constantly asking Iwaizumi about his love life. He was only there to play the piano and then leave. He didn’t understand what was so fascinating or degrading about how he isn’t married yet? “We heard that things aren’t going too well with your fiance, that is such a shame. My daughter is still single so if things don’t work out between Sugawara and you, she would love to have a date with you.” The short wide man rambles on as he continues to rub Iwaizumi’s arm in up and down motions. The pianist struggles to maintain his fake smile as he tries to divert the subject to something else but this man was extremely stubborn and touchy. Why was it always the creepy old men who could not take a hint of the biggest sponsors? The spiky-haired man was extremely tempted to throw a punch when he heard a loud familiar voice. “Iwa-chan!” shouted Oikawa as he walked up to Iwaizumi and pulled him away from the touchy man. He cursed himself in his head because he could not fathom that this man was a dangerous con artist. How was this man’s sleuth when he stood out and gathered attention even in a plain black suit? Even from the way, he walked everyone could see his elegance and confidence. The man looked at Oikawa with great shock before stuttering,”I-I was speaking to Hajime over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s head tilted to the right in confusion. “You seemed to be hogging him all to yourself. I'm taking him away now. Bye-bye!” the con artist exclaimed as he pulled Iwaizumi’s arm away. It was no wonder the guy got intimidated by Oikawa because between his height and confident aura there is no doubt Oikawa seemed powerful. Iwaizumi took a moment to look at how dressed up Oikawa was in his dark purple velvet suit paired with a white button-up and dark purple tie. He looked like royalty. “Thank you,” he murmured near Oikawa’s ear. A smile rose from Oikawa’s lips as he said,”Well if you’re so thankful Iwa-chan then hang out with me! It is so boring being in that stuffy theater by yourself.” Oikawa pouted as he finally stopped walking when they left the building. A deep laugh filled his ears and Oikawa’s face flushed red. Iwaizumi’s laugh is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice. With a smile on his face, Iwaizumi responded,”Okay, let’s go.” The pianist began to walk out on the sidewalk and didn’t notice how Oikawa followed him like a lovesick puppy. However, Oikawa took note in his mind of how the street lights don't dim Iwaizumi’s beauty at all. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even when I was ridiculously jealous</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All of those ordinary moments</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa knew that he was a naturally extremely petty person but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know if it was fate or some sick joke that he coincidentally met Sugawara in the men’s bathroom. The two of them were washing their hands amidst the heavy tension. The brunette decided to break it by coughing and commenting,”Hey Refreshing-kun, you know a lot of people will take it the wrong way if you go into a hotel room with another man while you’re engaged.” This made Sugawara freeze in place before he turned to face Oikawa. The grey-haired man questioned him, “How do you know that?” The con artist gave him a wink and grabbed some brown paper towels before saying,”Be a dear and tell Daichi to call me sometime. I think I have an interesting proposal that will satisfy the two of us.” Oikawa dried his hands and threw them away before he walked out of the bathroom. There was a smirk on his face as he knew he planted the seed for his plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the bathroom was the hotel lobby where he found Iwaizumi sitting on the black leather couch. The man looked absolutely gorgeous in his dark washed jeans and a black leather jacket. He looked so rough that his mind couldn’t help but wanted to be held like some damsel in distress. Excitedly, the taller man scurried to him before greeting,”Hello Iwa-chan! Were you waiting too long for me?” The darker-haired man lifted up his gaze from his phone before replying,”Don’t worry Trashykawa, I just got here.” Oikawa’s face flushed red before he started whining,”Iwa-chan, I give you the cutest nickname and you gave me a mean one!” He grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm and began to drag him towards the hotel’s entrance. This plan would not work if Sugawara found Iwaizumi and tried to talk to him after their confrontation. Thankfully, Iwaizumi didn’t seem to mind getting dragged and just continued laughing at Oikawa’s pout. The taller man questioned,”Hey Iwa-chan, do you like ramen?” Iwaizumi nodded and Oikawa held one of Iwaizumi’s arms in excitement while grinning. The brown-eyed man teased,”Then you should buy me some when we find a ramen shop around here.” The darker haired man laughed and ruffled Oikawa’s hair while saying,”Crappykawa, you’re so cheap.” This just led to Oikawa whining. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It may have looked odd to the customers of the ramen shop that there were two grown men in expensive suits eating noodles as their lives depended on it. Oikawa finished slurping the noodles he had between his chopsticks before lecturing,”You know Iwa-chan, you shouldn’t agree to accept just anyone’s invitation to eat ramen. It has a hidden meaning whenever a guy asks if you like ramen.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before replying back vaguely,”Shittykawa, I like ramen.” This made Oikawa cough on his noodles and grab a glass of water to chug down. Was Iwaizumi referring to the noodles or was he referring to him? Didn’t Iwaizumi still like Sugawara? The con artist kept staring at the other </span>
  <span>man expecting an explanation but all Iwaizumi did was smile at his ramen before continuing to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the dark eternity </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In that long wait</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like sunshine, you fell down on me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Going into his hotel room, Oikawa loudly greeted,”Hello Yahaba-chan and Ushiwaka!” The tall man responded in a monotone voice,”That isn’t my name” At the same time Yahaba hissed,”Where the <em>fuck</em> were you.” Instead of responding back to their comment and question, Oikawa jumped on top of his king-sized bed. Rolling around on the bright white sheets the brunette happily exclaims,”There is nothing like a clean warm bed to come back home to.” The olive haired man decided to break Oikawa’s peace by asking,”Have you considered my offer at all during your time out?” This made the con artist’s smile become a frown before he snapped,”Ushiwaka, I told you already! I’m not joining you and your goons of corrupted politicians. I prefer to keep to myself than licking some old man’s boots for the money.” Oikawa huffed dramatically before turning around to stuff his face into a soft white pillow. Ushijima frowned at the rejection before commenting,”Oikawa, you will regret not joining us one day. You’re amazing on your own but my team can bring out your true potential.” The con artist did not bother giving a proper reply and instead just made a gagging noise. Yahaba had the audacity to look embarrassed before politely asking Ushijima to leave so Oikawa could rest. As the caramel-haired man closed the door he began complaining,”Oikawa-san you make my job so much harder than it should be. Please don’t irritate Ushijima-san, he could betray you and turn you to Hiro-san any time.” The brown-eyed man scoffed at Yahaba’s comment before signaling at his friend to leave so he could get some sleep. “Oikawa-san, I hope you know that although I’m paid to take care of you and ensure your safety please be careful out there. I’ll always be on your side.” was the last time that Oikawa had heard from the other man before he left the hotel room. Oikawa couldn’t help but think about how Yahaba’s voice sounded sincere and genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Oikawa woke up from his nap, he felt honestly like shit. He felt groggy and his body felt sore. The brunette let out a yawn while rubbing his eyes. His eyes were adjusting and went from a blur to clear. He had forgotten to take out his contacts and now his eyes were taking the consequences of his actions. Groaning, the man went to the bathroom inside his room to remove and throw away his daily contacts. Oikawa picked up his black squared glasses from the bathroom counter and put them on. He stretched out his limbs contemplating on how to spend the rest of his day. There was no Yahaba to mother him or Ushijima to irritate. His eyes lit up when he realized there was one more person who was most likely available for him to bother. Excitedly, the con artist grabbed a long dark brown trench coat to throw over his outfit and headed out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was walking through the hotel’s hallway when he spotted a group of suspicious men wearing black tinted sunglasses and matching black suits. Oikawa tried to revert his gaze and quickly walk past the group silently begging they wouldn’t recognize him. That didn’t stop one of the men from grabbing the con artist’s shoulder and asking,”Sir, we need you to come with me.” This is where being Asian had great advantages. Immediately, Oikawa pretended to have a confused face and replied back in a fake broken accent,”Sorry, I am a Japanese businessman. I’m not good at English.” It didn’t seem to bother the man with a tight grip on Oikawa’s shoulder because he responded back in perfect Japanese,”No problem. We speak Japanese too. Let’s go.” Panic rose in Oikawa and he followed his first instinct which was to run. He started sprinting down the hallway with three buff American men after him. Oikawa cursed under his breath as he ran into an open elevator. Smashing the close button of the elevator, he was begging that the men didn’t find him. One of them spotted Oikawa through the closing gap of the metal elevator doors but couldn’t stop it in time. The brunette relaxed as he pressed his back against the elevator wall. He most likely bought himself about five seconds head start before he was on the run again. Biting his lip, he contemplated where he was even going to run to. He glanced up at the large red number above the elevator doors decreasing from ten before making a stop at the 7th floor. There was no way he could run away through the streets or hide without someone thinking he was a criminal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the elevator doors opened to his surprise there weren't any of the men in black suits waiting for him but Iwaizumi. Without thinking, Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s arm and pulls him against his body. Iwaizumi looks extremely confused and Oikawa whispers against his ear,”Just hide me and pretend you’re kissing me until the doors close.” Although the darker haired man had no idea what was going on he just did what Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi leaned close to the other’s face until their noses were touching and their lips were only an inch away. “Is this better?” he asked, staring into the other man’s eyes. Oikawa felt suddenly light-hearted and his face was burning bright red as he wheezed out,”You’re doing just perfect,” The elevator doors closed once again and the taller man quickly separated the two of them. The brown-eyed man put his face in his hands telling how hot his face was. He tried taking deep breaths in the corner of the elevator to calm himself down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa’s panic, very concerned. He looked at the other as if he had a million questions going through his mind. The con artist finally turned around finally explaining,”Some guys found me and I think they’re connected with some of the people who are after me. So I’m kind of on the run right now.” The green-eyed man sighs as if he was expecting this to happen and begins to shrug off his denim jacket. With his right hand holding the jacket in front of Oikawa, his other hand is also handing over his white cap. “Let’s switch coats and you stay right next to me when we get out.” Iwaizumi suggested as Oikawa took the clothing items out of his hands. In</span>
</p><p>
  <span>exchange, the taller man took off his trench coat and gave it to Iwaizumi. The two of them put on the other’s clothes and hoped that no one thought they were suspicious. He looked up and the red number just became one. The darker-haired man pulled at Oikawa close to his body and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. The brunette was pulled into Iwaizumi’s neck as an attempt to cover his face. The silver doors opened and the two men walked outside. The two of them managed to get through the hotel lobby and out of the hotel without any difficulties. Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear,”Iwa-chan you don’t mind me crashing at your place for a couple of days do you?” The other man sighed before arguing,”First, you force me to pay for your ramen and now I’m supposed to house you? The brown-eyed man just wrapped his arm around Iwaizumi’s waist and followed Iwaizumi because he knew that he would cave in. Oikawa was really thankful that fate gave Iwaizumi his knight in shining armor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before I let you go, I didn’t know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That the world I am in was this lonely</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Living with Iwaizumi felt too good to be true. Sometimes he felt bad for freeloading considering Iwaizumi was the one who paid for everything financially and refused to let Oikawa do any household chores. Currently, the brunette was just sitting on Iwaizumi’s black sofa watching the other man cook tonight’s dinner. Oikawa felt a vibration in his pant’s pocket and pulled out his phone only to see Yahaba’s name lighting up. He stared at the screen contemplating whether or not to pick up the phone, he knew Yahaba had connections and could sell him out anytime. Despite knowing it could be a dangerous idea, the con artist picked up the phone chirping out a greeting,”Hello Yahaba-kun!” There was a sign of relief on the other line which made Oikawa really curious. “Oikawa-san, listen to me right now. That fucker sold you out so you’re still being hunted down. Meet up with me at your hotel room because I got a plan for you to get you out of here and back to Japan.” the other man tried to plead with him. Clutching his phone tightly he knew that he would have to get out of this country because Ushijima had large connections with powerful Americans here. He knew it was for the best of Iwaizumi, Yahaba, and him if he followed through with Yahaba considering he was the only one of his connections that he sort of trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, he had to at least hear Yahaba’s plan out and also get the rest of his shit from the hotel room he was staying in. Oikawa stood up and quickly said out loud,“Iwa-chan! I have to go out and meet up with someone real quick, I’ll be back in a bit.” Before Iwaizumi could get a response out, the brunette already dashed out of his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The con artist wasn’t sure if listening to Yahaba was worth skipping out on Iwaizumi’s cooking. He just got used to eating homemade meals again and Yahaba was preventing him from eating another one. The two of them were currently eating dinner on top of Oikawa’s hotel bed. Angrily shoving a spoonful of the horrible barely cooked rice that the two men have bought from a nearby gas station, Oikawa listened to the other explain his plan on how both of them were going to go back to Japan. “Although, we escaped to the States to avoid your ex and his family issues we have to go back to Japan. Everyone is on your ass right now and if everyone is on your ass that means they will be on my ass by default.” Yahaba rambled on hoping that his reasoning would get through. The brown-eyed man just sighed before asking,”So what is the plan then?” Oikawa scooped up a piece of orange chicken and popped in his mouth waiting for an answer. Nervously, Yahaba replied,”Well, you see that is where Daichi comes in.” At the mention of his ex-fiance the brunette started coughing out his chicken and small bits of rice flew out of his mouth. The other man continued talking,”First of all, that’s disgusting. Second, if you travel back as a recently married businessman who would suspect a thing?” The con artist groaned out loud at Yahaba’s suggestion. He knew that Daichi and he had to eventually go back to Japan so all this chaos would stop but he couldn’t help to think about Iwaizumi. His brown eyes turned away from Yahaba and they were met with a wedding magazine sitting on a brown wooden nightstand. The cover was a pair of silver rings with a teal background to emphasize the rings. Oikawa made a mental note to himself to take a look at a jewelry shop after talking with Yahaba. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty flowers blossomed and withered here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The season of you will never come again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa walked across the airport’s marble floors pulling along his suitcase. His phone vibrated in his jacket and he pulled it out answering it,”Hello?” An unknown voice called out,”Give yourself up or Iwaizumi dies.” The con artist’s grip on his phone tightened as he scoffed,”Do whatever you want, I don’t care what happens to him.” The voice responds in a firm tone,”We will kill Iwaizumi if you don’t come here in an hour.” The phone call ends and Oikawa sees a text message containing the location of the warehouse. He pulled out his airplane ticket from his pocket and ripped it up letting it fall to the ground before ditching his luggage and running outside. Oikawa waved his arms trying to signal a taxi and quickly went into the green cab. The driver glanced at Oikawa’s phone that displayed the address and went on his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The driver left Oikawa in front of a large, brown, and abandoned warehouse. “Fucking hell.” he murmured before scanning the warehouse. It was basically suicidal to try to burst in there knowing the gamble of having to protect Iwaizumi and himself. Oikawa pulled out a switch knife that he always had on him and mentally prepared for this battle. He kicked down the wooden doors with his right foot and began running for the first </span>
  <span>person he saw. Gunshots were firing at him but Oikawa was quick enough to slit the throat of the first man he saw. Hiding behind a large tower of wooden crates the con artist took the rifle of the man he just killed. His brown eyes peered over the boxes and he could see Iwaizumi being held with a gun to his head. Swiftly, Oikawa would pop up from the shelter of the crates and shoot each of the men down one by one. With each gunshot, he would ease his way closer to Iwaizumi. He knew that these guys were some of Ushijima’s men and he cursed Ushijima’s name under his breath. As he was trying to shoot the man who had Iwaizumi held, someone managed to shoot him in the shoulder. Immediately, the brown-eyed man takes cover again and winces at the pain of his shoulder. Not wanting the other to worry he shouted out,”Don’t worry about me, Iwaizumi! I’m fine!” The fight still went on with Oikawa’s shooting, inching closer to Iwaizumi, and ducking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one person left and the con man had to only shoot one last time. He jumped over his shelter and got ready to shoot the person with a gun to Iwaizumi’s head.  However, the other man tore his attention away from Iwaizumi and aimed it at Oikawa only to pull the trigger just a second before Oikawa could. The brunette’s hand still managed to pull the trigger and both men fell. He could hear and see Iwaizumi crying and running up towards him. Oikawa was glad that he was proven wrong about his thoughts of no one caring for him if he died. When he died there was someone who would grieve and cry for him. It made Oikawa sad and happy that that person was Iwaizumi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I started to become greedy </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to live with you, grow old with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hold your wrinkled hands and say how warm my life was</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was holding onto Oikawa’s hands letting his tears fall onto their hands. The two of them were in the ambulance right now and Iwaizumi was breaking down. “Crappykawa, if you come back to me I promise I’ll give you a chance.” the darker-haired man pleaded as he held Oikawa’s hands tighter. The brown-eyed man’s eyes fluttered a bit and Oikawa used one of his hands to remove the mask from his face. In a weak voice, he asks,”That night when we ate ramen, what did you mean? The ramen or me?” The remembrance of their dinner together only made Iwaizumi sob even more before his voice cracked out,”Of course, I meant you.” Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a weak smile before whispering,”I knew it.” Iwaizumi felt the hand he was holding become limp and all he could do was cry even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just one blessing </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After that short encounter, you cried like the rain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa had a lot of emotions bubbling up inside of him when he walked down the street a week after his meeting with Yahaba. His thoughts were occupied by Daichi, Sugawara, but most importantly Iwaizumi. Although he was being selfish in separating Sugawara and Iwaizumi he genuinely did want Daichi and Sugawara to get their happy ending because it wasn’t their fault that they fell in love. The brunette sighed and saw his breath in the cold winter air. As he continued walking on the sidewalk heading towards Iwaizumi’s home, he was surprised to see the other man waiting down the street. The pianist was leaning over the metal railings looking over the lake. His guilt began to rise when he realized that Iwaizumi was crying. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was crying but he knew today was the day that Sugawara had left for Japan. Oikawa took careful steps towards the man and Iwaizumi looked over him with glassy eyes. The taller man rubbed his hand against Iwaizumi’s back as an attempt to comfort him. As the green-eyed man swats his hand away before snapping at him,”I know you're getting yourself in trouble Shittykawa. Those guys are still looking for you.” Oikawa turned to look over the lake before confessing,”I’m honestly more worried about you. I’m sorry about breaking our deal but I was the one who got Mr. Refreshing-kun and Dai-chan together.” His brown eyes shift their attention back on Iwaizumi and surprisingly he looks composed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa wanted to lighten the mood so he joked,”Hey Iwa-chan, if you want you can pretend I’m Mr. Refreshing-chan and punch me.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and chuckled a little before saying,”I wouldn’t feel better hitting a guy I like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then pretend the guy is me?” the brown-eyed man lightheartedly suggested and Iwaizumi immediately punched Oikawa’s shoulder. The brunette groaned a bit from how hard the hit was and gasped,”Iwa-chan, you’re such a brute!” Oikawa smiles at the other man’s grin and suddenly blurts out,”Oh my God, I think I like you more now.” The tip of Iwaizumi’s ears go red before he asks quietly,”Do you really mean it though?” The taller man grins widely while exclaiming,”I wouldn’t lie to you Iwa-chan. I can’t hate you even though you’re mean and a brute at times.” The darker-haired man decided to let Oikawa continue because his hands grabbed Oikawa’s collar and pulled him into a kiss. After a few seconds, Iwaizumi pulled away and Oikawa blurted out,”Will you marry me?” The green-eyed man’s eyes widened as the other realized what he asked. The con artist kneeled down on one knee pulling out a red velvet box that held a silver ring before explaining,”I know I shouldn’t do this. I have to leave to go back to Japan soon but I hope when I come back and if you’re still single you’ll give me a chance. I’m sorry, this </span>
  <span>is the ring I was going to give Daichi and this is the best I can do for now. I hope you’ll let me make it up to you later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pianist picks up the ring and slides it on his own finger before pulling Oikawa up and into his embrace. Iwaizumi murmured into his ear,“Trashykawa, don’t worry about it. I know you’ll remember which direction to go to find me.” The brunette started crying into the neck of the other’s man while he was being held. His entire life he never knew what home was but now he knew it was in Iwaizumi’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to be happy for once </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that made you cry</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people would think that sitting across a table from your ex-fiance and his new boyfriend would be uncomfortable but frankly, Oikawa was just tired. “Here is the deal Dai-chan and Mr. Refreshing-kun, Daichi and I have to go back to Japan pretending to be a married couple.” The couple clearly had uncomfortable looks on their faces which led to Oikawa proposing,”However, there is a way for you two to have your happily ever after if you follow along with what I say.” This led to Daichi raising an eyebrow and Sugawara leaning in and whispering,”What’s the plan then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan honestly was quite simple, Daichi would travel to Japan first and Oikawa stayed behind doing all the dirty work to then sneak Sugawara out. It might have sounded weird to the couple why this con artist was doing so much to get his ex-fiance and his bodyguard together but there was a bit of an underlying motive. To be frank, Oikawa wanted Iwaizumi to move on even if it meant that he had to physically remove Sugawara from the country. Also, he saw how Sugawara and Daichi looked at each other and it reminded him that Daichi could never look at him like that. Nor could Sugawara ever truly loved Iwaizumi because he was infatuated with Daichi. No one deserved to be like Iwaizumi who was ignored during his entire engagement nor did these two deserve to be in an engagement of unrequited love. He knew that his involvement with helping Sugawara and Daichi would hurt Iwaizumi but he just so desperately wanted Iwaizumi to move on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi gently smiled at Oikawa for the first time and said,”Oikawa, you are a really good guy.” This led to the brunette huffing before mumbling,”Shut up.” Even Daichi’s words didn’t get rid of the guilt of him potentially hurting Iwaizumi’s feelings and making him cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forget everything and move on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I will go to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When your breath calls out to me again</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>It wasn’t easy for Iwaizumi to move on. The first three months after Oikawa’s death, he would get choked up and cry non stop. During that time period, he didn’t perform anything because even the piano couldn’t ease the pain in his heart. He could never eat or look at another bowl of ramen without thinking of Oikawa. He thought that he must have been a serial killer in his past life or some god had a grudge against this because he never thought life would be so cruel to him. First, his fiance doesn’t even remember him when they first meet because he was too busy ogling another man on their New Zealand trip. Then, said fiance is caught red-handed with another man and Iwaizumi decides to give him the benefit of the doubt until he finds out that they were sharing a hotel room and too close for a business relationship. After all of his time, he meets someone that actually loves</span> <span>him then he </span><em><span>dies</span></em><span>. It was extremely cruel because although the two felt the connection between them from the beginning, it wasn’t until right after they shared a romantic moment that it was taken away from them. Oikawa and he never will get to go on dates, kiss, get married, or live life together. </span></p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, Iwaizumi began to pick himself up. After three solid months of constant grieving, he thought it was time to get his life together. The dark-haired man began to shave again, cook his own meals, clean up the house, and ease his way back into performing recitals. As more time passed, the other man finally felt okay. He became friends with Matsukawa and Hanamaki when he met them after one of his performances. The two of them were a couple who were known for being a violin and piano duo. They were very supportive and understanding when they saw Iwaizumi's sad eyes and smile at the silver band on his left hand. The two of them never pressured him to try to move on or find someone new like other people in his life had. They knew that Iwaizumi was a romantic and could never love anyone as intensely as he had loved Oikawa nor was Iwaizumi upset about lacking a partner in life. He was just upset that Oikawa, himself wasn't apart of his life anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>♡</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki Iwaizumi knows that she is an extremely supportive mother. So when she heard about how her precious son fell in love during his time in America and his lover died three years ago, she made sure to be there for her son. It was already an extreme emotional rollercoaster to hear her son calling off his seven-year-long engagement a few years ago but to finally learn the true reason behind it. Her heart sympathized with her son when he explained to her the whole story of how they met, fell in love, and were forced to separate from each other. Maki felt like an awful woman knowing all of this and she still went to their town’s well-known fortune teller to get a reading. The brunette woman pushed some bills over to the fortune teller asking,”I want to know about my son’s life but specifically his love life.” It wasn’t that she didn’t dislike Oikawa or wanted to force Iwaizumi to marry someone for the sake of grandchildren. She just wanted to know if her son was able to have another person in his life that he loved and made him happy for the rest of his life. All Maki wanted was that her son wasn’t alone and was happy. The old </span>
  <span>woman squinted her eyes as she pressed her hands against the glowing grey crystal ball. The fortune teller hummed a couple of times before saying,”Your son met the love of his life. He is a tall handsome fellow.” The green-eyed mother got excited before gently shaking the old woman’s arm exclaiming,”What else?” Suddenly, there was a look of pain on the fortune teller's face and she explained,”His soulmate and the only person he’ll ever loved died three years ago. Hajime will never find another person to love but he is going to be so successful that he doesn’t need another lover in his life.” Maki’s excitement quickly died down when she connected the dots of what the fortune teller had said and Iwaizumi’s timeline of Oikawa. If Oikawa loved her son so much that it lasted for the rest of her son’s life then maybe it was okay that Iwaizumi was single. Hajime’s mother brushed aside her previous unnecessary thoughts of her son’s love life aside before asking the fortune teller with sparkling eyes,”What about my love life then?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t ever forget </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watching over you, my heart fluttering</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That night after eating ramen and drinking his jealousy away, he laid in bed contemplating whether or not to call the other man. Iwaizumi clearly knew by then what the implications of ramen was. Then again the man had the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>rock </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his surname so he wouldn’t be surprised if he was being dense. Did he have a chance with Iwaizumi or did the other simply like ramen. The con artist turned to the right side of his bed screening at the bright screen. His thumb was covered over the phone button on Iwaizumi’s contact page. It was currently around 2 in the morning so he didn’t want to call the pianist and wake him up. But the brunette just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know the answer. After another 15 minutes of turning and rolling while going through the pros and cons of contacting the green-eyed man right now. Oikawa was still extremely drunk despite his passing out while he was in Iwaizumi’s care but he did feel a tad bit soberer. Finally, Oikawa decided to write out a text saying,”</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Iwa-chan, so you like ramen huh?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was anticipating a reply and every minute that passed without a reply, he felt like screaming. When 10 minutes had passed, Oikawa decided to take a quick peek at the status of his text messages. The moment he found out that Iwaizumi left him on read right away he screamed so loud that probably Iwaizumi had heard him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even when I was ridiculously jealous</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All of those moments that you gave me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After their dinner at the ramen shop and Oikawa thinking about how there were old men trying to set Iwaizumi up with others, the man began ordering shots and taking them down like it was his last night on earth. Iwaizumi looked at him with a lot of concern and held onto his wrist. “Stop drinking so damn much, Shittykawa. Are you trying to get blackout drunk?” the dark-haired man scolded him before taking his shot glass from his hand. This led to Oikawa whining “Iwa-chan!” The green-eyed man rubbed his temples and the brunette leaned onto him while trying to grab back his glass. “Who did I kill in my past life to be stuck with you.” Iwaizumi mumbled and Oikawa dramatically gasped in response, shrieking,”Iwa-chan, you’re so mean!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>♡</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi still didn’t understand why he was willingly hanging out with Oikawa despite him being a grown baby. The man whines constantly have an ego the size of the galaxy and flirts with everyone including him. Oikawa had the audacity to leech off of Iwaizumi’s poor wallet for drinks when he had already paid for dinner. Not only that the taller man had the audacity to pass out in the middle of their conversation which led them to where they were right now. Iwaizumi was stuck giving an overgrown brat a piggyback ride while the other man was drooling all over his left shoulder. He had a small smile on his face though thinking about how much fun he has had with Oikawa the past few months compared to Sugawara the past seven years. The older man wouldn’t admit it out loud but Oikawa was really fun and made him happy. He wasn’t exactly sure why but he was willing to stick around to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some day, we will meet again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll be the happiest day </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will go to you like the first snow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was the death anniversary of Oikawa. It has been five years since he was killed and the pain never got easier on this particular day. Every year on this day during the winter season, Iwaizumi would take the day off and visit Oikawa’s grave. He would visit more if he could but his job as a pianist kept him traveling constantly. Iwaizumi held onto a bouquet of red carnations as he sat down so he was eye level with Oikawa’s tombstone. “Hey Tooru, I miss you a lot.” the pianist confessed as he placed down the flowers. He played with the silver ring on his left hand as he spoke to Oikawa. Iwaizumi told him about everything from knowing that Oikawa was the one who set up Daichi and Sugawara, how successful his career has been, and lastly how much he missed him. Snowflakes were gently falling down and melting upon contact with Iwaizumi’s winter jacket. The green-eyed man smiled bittersweetly while looking at the snow falling down. He remembered how the two of them first met during the first snow. It almost felt like Oikawa </span>
  <span>was trying to send him a sign or comfort him. Iwaizumi chuckled a bit before he started telling Oikawa,”You know some people believe that if you watch the first snow with someone, that person is meant to stay with you for a long time.” It was a bit ironic considering how soon Oikawa died after the two of them just realized their feelings for each other. However, instead of saying this out loud, Iwaizumi said,”I like to think that we’re soulmates. That means that we’ll meet again in our next lives and when that does happen I will go to you like the first snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will go to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have watched "Crash Landing on You" you can probably tell now that this story was highly inspired/based on Seo Dan and Seung Jun's relationship! I just adored their relationship so I just had to make an Iwaoi version but with my own twist. Thank you for reading my self-indulgent fanfic!</p><p>Here is the timeline just in case you were confused about the order:<br/>- meeting<br/>- piano performance<br/>- oikawa calling<br/>- meeting yahaba and ushijima<br/>- living with iwaizumi<br/>- daichi and suga meeting<br/>- confession<br/>- airport<br/>- ambulance<br/>- moving on<br/>- oikawa's death anniversary</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>